1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a cleaning member and a charging device, a unit for an image forming apparatus and a process cartridge, and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
In an image forming apparatus using an electrophotographic system, first, a surface of an image holding member including a photoreceptor or the like is charged and an electric charge is generated, and an electrostatic latent image is formed by laser light or the like modulated by image signals. Thereafter, the electrostatic latent image is developed by charged toner and a visible toner image is formed. In addition, the toner image is electrostatically transferred to a transfer medium such as recording paper directly or via an intermediate transfer member, the toner image is fixed on the transfer medium, and the image is obtained.